


Won't You Sing Back?

by DustyMakesMistakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Forgive my soul I don't know how to tag, M/M, Music, Omnic Crisis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Era, SEP era, Slow Burn, Songbird - Freeform, Soulmates, We're hitting all the bells, post-fall era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMakesMistakes/pseuds/DustyMakesMistakes
Summary: When you hear singing in the back of your head, when it tickles your nose and plays at your heartstrings, when it pulls you out of bed to dance under the moonlight, it means that fate has tied you up with a string and tied the other end to someone else.People hear their soulmates sing to them only when it counts. Only when their whole heart is sung out. It never matters how far. When they sing, their fated in their mind, soul hung on their voice, they sing over every noisy thought and scream their soulmate hears.Jack loves it when his soulmate sings to him. He has this sweet and sultry voice, like warm cuddly arms around his waist and kisses up his spine. And sometimes, he sings something dorky and weird even when he still does not understand Spanish.But Jack never sings back.[Soulmate AU where soulmates can hear each other sing no matter the distance, as long as they're genuinely singing with every piece of their heart. So cheesy.]
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Won't You Sing Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay. This is the first time I'm publishing something here, and it's been quite some time since I've shared any of my works to anyone. Please go easy on me, but don't hold back on some constructive criticism because I genuinely don't think I write great enough works to wow someone.
> 
> This fic was on the back burner too long. Please enjoy!

Jack heard it first in the middle of a cartwheel, over the sound of his earth-shattering fall into the mud. Face planted deep into Indiana soil, he can hear a soft humming in his ear, and as much as it’s a beautiful sound, it’s got chills running up his spine. Just a second ago, all he can hear was corn and soybeans and crickets and his little boy laughter after making his first cartwheel. Now, the sweet little boy’s voice behind him was singing full words, not in English no. In a language he doesn’t know, but it’s a really pretty sound to listen to in the middle of his family cornfield.

The thing is- Jack is completely and utterly insane if he’s actually hearing it.

It’s still going when Jack jumps to his feet and runs yelling into the house, and he has to talk over it when he jumps into his nan’s arms in tears.

“Naaaan, he’s scaring me!”

“Who, my little John?”

“I- I don’t know! He’s singing in the back of my ears, and I don’t know!” Jack sniffles into the Morrison matriarch’s worn gingham gown, still clinging on her lap. He sniffles the last sniffles of the next few minutes then turns his wet blue eyes up to his nan, and even when he can’t hear himself over the cute singing, he whispered up to her.

“Who is it, nan?”

Mr. Morrison was watching from the doorway when his mother smiled down at little John, wiped the tears from his eyes, and kissed the sun in his hair, still a little muddy even after she washed him down. They share a look that lasted a second and screamed a thousand and one arguments, and well, let’s just say that he’s never won a single one. Jack’s nan looked back at Jack and smiled her big smile.

“John, hush. Hush hush. I want you to listen.”

Five-year-old Jack was not very brave, and he didn’t like the ghosts or the monsters or the invisible boy singing to him in a language he didn’t know existed. But when it matters, when he can, he knows how to stop crying, and he knows how to listen. So, mustering all his strength, he holds his breath and stops crying.

He doesn’t understand a word that’s being sung, and he doesn’t understand why his dad and sisters couldn’t hear it at all. It’s crazy scary to hear something no one else can hear. He never noticed, but the boy had changed song. It sounds like a rhyme with its familiar easy tune, and the boy’s voice is a little more mature than his is. The song is sweet, short, not like any love song his sisters ever sing. He doesn’t understand a thing, but he knows that the more he listens, the sweeter his voice becomes and the cuter it sounds, like the fox in his story book. It’s… kinda pretty.

“La gallina busca,  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo

Bajo sus dos alas,  
acurrucaditos  
duermen los pollitos  
hasta el otro día.

Cuando se levantan  
dicen mamacita,  
tengo mucha hambre  
dame lombricitas.”

Jack looks up with rosy after-tears cheeks and a laugh on his lips. Nan smiles back at him.

“What’s he saying?”

“Pio, pio, pio!” Jack laughs and hugs his grandmother.

They laugh a while, the man in the doorway noticeably gone.

“Well, John, you’re pretty young to be hearing your destined, but your uncle was just a year older when he heard his songbird sing.”

“Songbird?”

“Your soul, John,” she answers, “He’s singing to you. And you have to sing back.”

Those words have Jack lighting up and floating into the air. It’s cute, nan can’t help but laugh.

Jack runs off to his room to find the best song to sing that night. He wants to sing after dinner time with his nan, the new rhyme he learned in school that week. He wants to sing his heart out to his songbird and hear him sing back.

Jack ended up in the hospital for burns in his throat from the hotsauce his father put in his meatloaf that night.

“Do you think he heard it, abuela?”

A little Gabriel looks up at his own grandmother, bright eyed and bubbly.

“Is she gonna sing back?”

Abuela gives him a big kiss on the forehead and whispers for him to wait.

Call him sentimental and sappy, but Gabriel still sings Los Pollitos whenever his Basics bunkmate was snoring overhead, and he's yet to hear back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever want to chat, I'm most active on discord. I do, however, have twitter and tumblr. I just don't use them much, so they're practically empty and boring.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/5t9XBvr  
> Twitter: dxstyshclf  
> Tumblr: dxstyshclf


End file.
